Was It A Dream?
by skkmgirl818
Summary: GarinCaylis! "Hello? Is that Caylis, I heard?" It was Garin...  T for passionate kissing.


Caylis was sitting in a cave, sobbing. The sea was all quiet and for those who can hear very far, no doubt they can hear her mournful cries and sobs. Caylis wiped away her tears. 'There's no use crying,' she thought 'it's not like it could get any better, and things could get worse,' she sighed. 'and I'm still alive, so that means God still loves me but he doesn't see me living in Maraqua with my city.'

Yes! God have something in mind for her but it was not living in Maraqua! But remembering Maraqua and her banishment was something a girl nor a mermaid could bear, so she cried. She had dark spots under her eyes because of the nightmares and tears she cried.

"Hello? Is that Caylis, I heard?" came a voice, so soft and she remembered it well, it was Garin!

She turned her head to face that handsome and charming Usul, but she had a frown on her face. "Is something wrong?" he asked with that soothing voice, again!

"Why, of course," she answered sarcastically "as far as I knows,_everything _is wrong!"

"I-I'm sorry." "Everyone is sorry, even I do. Why waste your time being here when you could have been marrying that sister of mine or Hannah, or… argh!" with that, she swam deeper into the darkest part of the sea.

She regretted of what she did. Why did she shout and swam away from him when the truth was, she wanted to hug him, and feel his warmth, feeling safer. As if there was actually someone who cared for her. She sat down on a huge coral and continued to think. What else was there to think? It was already _The End, _right?

Caylis looked up and she could see that Garin was trying so hard to swim towards her but he kept floating over and over, again. Not even a kilometer near her, he had already floated back up. Caylis found this funny, and she smiled. For years, this is the first time she had ever smiled.

It _was _funny until she noticed that Garin didn't move a muscle and that scared Caylis. She rushed to him and carried him back to the surface. Caylis was panicked, she didn't know what to do. But that fear soon had calmed down even though Garin still hadn't woke up, he looks like as if he was asleep and Caylis admired that handsome, innocent face.

Slowly, she leaned down and she kissed him… gently. Then, she noticed that the lips she kissed were kissing her back. She opened her eyes and Garin eyelids were still closed, enjoying the once-in-a-lifetime kiss. Then, she could feel a smile against her lips. Immediately, she pulled back and Garin was chuckling. If Caylis is blue, well, she is now red. She backed away from Garin, slowly while thinking of swimming back into the ocean but that didn't happen as Garin was getting closer and closer.

"Why…" the word _Why _was making Caylis shivering. And there was a fear look on her face, but she was ready to accept the embarrassment. Garin saw this and he stopped. Instead, he put a hand on Caylis' face.

He pulled her into a tight embrace. Caylis inhaled that sweet smell on Garin. _Hmmm… Vanilla. _

It took her long enough to know what was going on and again, she pulled back and looked at him. "Don't touch me," she said coldly.

Garin frowned. "Well, sorry. But you were the first one who kissed me."

"Well, you're the one who came to me in the first place!" she shouted "when you should have left me alone."

Garin looked at her, with a pity look on his face. Caylis didn't like it, so she turned her head away and watched the waves. "I'm not the one who waste my time, here, Caylis," he said and she flinched by the way he said her name. The way he said it, as if he was trying to pronounce it rightly, as if her name was fragile and something that should be cared. "You are. Stop waiting and crying. What is there for you to wait?"

Now was Caylis' turn to face him. She looked at him and went deeper into his eyes, trying to understand. "Nothing," she said "but what else should I do? And I don't intend to see Isca. Why would she save a place where the citizens had banished me?"

She swam back into the sea but Garin caught her wrist. Garin held her chin before kissing her passionately. Caylis souldn't help it but kiss him back. "I love you. God, I love you, I love you… mmrfh!" Garin moaned.

Caylis just couldn't believe it. Gently, they pulled their lips away from each other. Garin smiled, the most beautiful smile Caylis had ever seen. He planted a kiss on her forehead before asking:

"Well, don't you love me, too?"

That was too much and Caylis burst into tears and couldn't stop saying:

"Yes, I love you, too. Don't leave me!"

**THEY WERE **hugging tightly, not wanting to let go. Both of them don't seem to stop crying. But Garin was the one who cried the most. Caylis looked at him and asked:

"What's wrong, my love?"

Garin looked deeply into her eyes, he was not sure whether he could tell her. He had never seen her so happy in all these years, and Garin wouldn't end it for the world.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" he rested his head on her shoulder before whispering

"Goodbye" and vanished into the darkness of dusk.

**THE NEXT **day Caylis woke up, she thought about what happened. She sighed 'It was only a dream,' she thought. 'Why would Garin ever be in love with me?' and she continued her usual routine – crying.

5


End file.
